


Making History

by nocowardsoul



Category: The Harwood Spellbook - Stephanie Burgis
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Cassandra's son has an announcement.





	Making History

"I don't want to be a magician," said Martin.

His mother reacted in the exact way he had predicted: by not reacting at all.

"I want to go into the Boudiccate."

She smiled. "That's no surprise, coming from a son of mine." Cassandra Harwood was the first woman to study magic in Angland. It was only fitting that her son would enter the women's realm of politics.

"I know I shall face ridicule for it," he said. "I know I'll constantly get dismissed and disbelieved."

"You'll go down in history," said Cassandra.

"Just like you. Won't Uncle Jonathan love it?"


End file.
